03 Maja 2008
06:00 Był taki dzień - 3 maja; felieton 06:02 Jasnogórska Victoria; film dokumentalny 06:35 Pokój 107 - odc. 4/13 - Bestseller; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:05 Milion za Laurę kraj prod.Polska (1971) 08:40 Baśnie i bajki polskie - Smok Wawelski 08:50 Baranek Shaun - Czkawka, odc. 23 (Hiccups); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 09:00 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? - Monotikitija 23 (Tiki scare is no fair); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1989) 09:25 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:50 Serca polskie - Tadeusz Kościuszko; felieton 10:00 Awantura o Basię; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1959) 11:35 Serca polskie - Hugo Kołłątaj; felieton 11:45 217 rocznica uchwalenia Konstytucji 3 maja - transmisja uroczystości 13:20 Wiadomości 13:30 "Łaską Twoją podźwignieni..." 13:35 Przebojowa noc 14:30 Rzeka bez powrotu (River of no Return); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1954) 16:00 Śmiechu warte - odc. 616; program rozrywkowy 16:25 Psi psycholog - odc. 6; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Weselna gorączka (Wedding Daze); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 18:45 Serca polskie - Izabela Czartoryska; felieton 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bukolandia - Turydlaki odc. 2; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Tunezji; felieton 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki (Raiders of the Lost Ark) - txt str,777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1981) 22:15 Męska rzecz... - Trzy dni Kondora (Three Days of the Condor) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1975) 00:10 Kino nocnych marków - Przekręt - seria II, odc. 5 (11) (Hustle II, ep. 5); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Przekręt - seria II, odc. 6 (12) (Hustle II, ep. 6); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 01:55 Akwarele 76'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1978) 03:10 Był taki dzień - 3 maja; felieton 03:15 Zakończenie dnia 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kopciuszek (Cinderella); film animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 06:50 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:20 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:45 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Ojczyzna" (Julian Tuwim) 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 579; serial TVP 08:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 330 Konferencyjny pojedynek; serial TVP 09:40 Egzamin z życia - odc. 107; serial TVP 10:35 Jean - Michel Cousteau - morskie przygody - Podróż do Kure - odc. 1 (J. M. Coustea - Ocean adventures - Voyage to Kure) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:35 Gwiazdy w południe - Powrót do przyszłości 2 (Back To The Future 2); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1989) 13:25 Święta wojna - (294) Konkurs tańca; serial TVP 13:50 Konstytucja 3 Maja 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1513 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 951 Koło kobiet wzywa; telenowela TVP 15:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 15:50 Konstytucja 3 Maja 16:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (1) ; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:45 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie -(2) ; widowisko rozrywkowe 17:40 Na wyłączność - Beata Kozidrak; wywiad 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:03 Konstytucja 3 Maja 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Europa muzycznych wspomnień 20:05 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - Kabaret Neo - Nówka Przedstawia: III RP ; program kabaretowy 21:00 Kabaret Neo - Nówka Przedstawia: od III do V RP (2); program kabaretowy 22:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Taxi 3 (Taxi 3) - txt str.777; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2003) 23:30 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - K jak Kwiatkowska 23:50 Słowo na niedzielę 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Zabójczy układ (The Replacement Killers); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1998) 01:40 Supertalent - (8); widowisko 02:35 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:40 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 07:00 Serwis info; STEREO 07:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:26 Pogoda; STEREO 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:20 Pogoda; STEREO 09:24 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:27 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:51 Pogoda; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:58 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:01 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:17 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:46 Pogoda; STEREO 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Dwa lata w raju; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:12 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - My historycy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:55 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 14:05 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:28 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Sarmacja jest w nas... Pawła Huelle podróż do Lublina; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:23 Po sukces do Unii; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:59 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 16:02 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:02 Nasza Ziemia; cykl reportaży; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:51 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:52 Nasza Ziemia; cykl reportaży; STEREO 00:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:31 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:48 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:13 Serwis info; STEREO 01:39 Pogoda; STEREO 01:42 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:09 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 07:00 Serwis info; STEREO 07:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:27 Pogoda; STEREO 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 07:59 QLTURA; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:26 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:46 Kronika Warszawska - odc. 248(3.0; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:20 Pogoda; STEREO 09:24 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:27 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:51 Pogoda; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:58 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:01 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:17 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:28 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:46 Pogoda; STEREO 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Dwa lata w raju; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:12 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - My historycy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:55 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Uroczystości 3 maja; STEREO 14:02 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 14:05 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:28 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Uroczystości 3 maja; STEREO 15:03 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Sarmacja jest w nas... Pawła Huelle podróż do Lublina; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:23 Po sukces do Unii; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:59 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 16:02 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:48 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:51 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:57 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:14 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - 03.05.2008 -; STEREO 18:29 W wielkim świecie - W wielkim świecie - odc. 156; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:43 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:58 Kronika Warszawska - odc. 248(3.0; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:09 RATOWNICY ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:27 QLTURA ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:02 Nasza Ziemia; cykl reportaży; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:51 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:56 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:58 Wiadomości sportowe - 03.05.2008 -; STEREO 22:03 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:05 Kuźnia talentów ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:52 Nasza Ziemia; cykl reportaży; STEREO 00:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:31 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:47 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:12 Serwis info; STEREO 01:38 Pogoda; STEREO 01:41 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:07 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05:45 Sonic X (71) - serial anim., Fr./Hol./ Jap./Tajwan/USA/Wlk.Brytania 06:15 Czarodziejki (46) - serial animowany, USA 2006 06:45 Piotruś Pan i piraci (19) - serial animowany, USA 1990 07:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis (42) - serial animowany, Kanada 2003 07:45 Tutenstein (8) - serial animowany, USA 2003 08:15 Hugo (150) - program dla dzieci 08:45 Pasjonaci (64) 09:15 Ewa gotuje (19) 09:45 Magazyn Euro 2008 (1) - magazyn piłkarski 10:15 Magazyn Euro 2008 (2) - magazyn piłkarski 10:45 Jedno życzenie - film obyczajowy, USA 2003 12:45 Czarodziejki (96) - serial fantastyczny, USA 2002 13:45 Suzuki Warsaw Masters - tenis 15:45 Żandarm i kosmici - komedia, Francja/Włochy 1978 17:50 Strzał w 10 (6) - teleturniej 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Jaś Fasola (11) - rozrywka 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają (35) - show 22:00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie programu) 22:30 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 3 (39) - rozrywka 00:00 Za garść dolarów - western, Niemcy/Hiszpania/Włochy 1964 02:00 Miasto zwycięzców (85) - rozrywka 03:00 Zakazana kamera - rozrywka 04:00 Oscar De La Hoya - Steve Forbes - boks 05:30 TV Market left|thumb|79x79px 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Motoszoł (9/13) - rozrywka 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 9 11:30 Na Wspólnej (963) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 11:58 Na Wspólnej (964) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 12:26 Na Wspólnej (965) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 12:53 Na Wspólnej (966) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 13:20 You can dance Po prostu tańcz! 2 (9/14) - rozrywka 15:00 Szymon Majewski Show 6 (9/16) - rozrywka 16:00 Młode szpady - film przygodowy, Francja/Wielka Brytania 2000 18:00 Milionerzy (32/60) - teleturniej 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Niania 6 (85) - serial komediowy, Polska 2008 20:35 Kryminalni 8 (98) - serial kryminalny, Polska 2008 21:40 Bodyguard - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 00:20 Podwójny kamuflaż - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 02:30 Uwaga! 02:50 Telesklep 03:15 Nic straconego - powtórki programów left|thumb|79x79px 6.05 Sztukateria 6.30 VIP 7.00 V - max 7.30 Gram.Tv 8.00 Pokemon 9.00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Jordanii 10.00 VIP 10.30 V - max 11.00 Gram.Tv 11.30 Big Brother V - Prosto z domu 12.00 Big Brother V 13.00 Fenomen 2 - dramat, USA, 2003 14.55 Mistrz blefu - komedia, Indie, 2005 17.55 Berlin, Berlin - serial 19.00 Idol - reality show 20.05 Szara Sowa - film fabularny, Wielka Brytania/Kanada, 1999 22.35 Ja, Irena i ja - komedia, USA, 2000 1.05 Mucha 2 - horror, Wielka Brytania/Kanada/USA, 1989 3.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 3.45 Pat Metheny - This Way Up - koncert 4.55 Drogówka 5.10 TV Market 5.25 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1070; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1071; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1072; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1073; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1074; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Parada polskości; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 18 - Jak ściągneliśmy na siebie międzynarodową hańbę (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 18 Jak jsme zazili mezninarodni ostudu); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Zwierzowiec - Małe dziecko i koń odc. 88; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 5. Hacjenda; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Polska dobrze smakuje - Zapomniane smaki Rzeczpospolitej Obojga Narodów; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 931* - Słodkie życie Wiesia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Czołówka pasmowa - reportaż; STEREO 11:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ja obywatel; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 217 rocznica uchwalenia Konstytucji 3 maja - transmisja uroczystości; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Wiadomości 13:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 322 Pożegnanie z Markiem; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Święto Polonii; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Święto Polonii; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Dzika Polska - Traperzy archiwów życia; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Święto Polonii; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Siedem życzeń - odc. 7/7* - Senemedar; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Brigitte Gautier (Lille - Francja); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:40 Święto Polonii; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Święto Polonii; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Tata Kazika; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 561; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Czarna chmura (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 22* - Diler pierogów; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Długi weekend; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Joanna Żółkowska, Krzysztof Globisz, Leszek Piskorz, Bogusław Kierc, Maciej Damięcki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Czarodzieje - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Fuks; komedia sensacyjna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 561; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Czarna chmura (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 22* - Diler pierogów; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Święto Polonii; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Tata Kazika; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 931* - Słodkie życie Wiesia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Święto Polonii; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Długi weekend; film TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 07:05 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 78 (.); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Puchar UEFA - Zenit - Bayern (Zenit - Bayern) kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO 09:50 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Puchar UEFA - Fiorentina - Rangers (Fiorentina - Rangers) kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO 12:30 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK -Wisła Can-Pack Kraków – Lotos PKO BP Gdynia; STEREO 14:00 Liga Mistrzów - Chelsea - Liverpool (Chelsea - Liverpool) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 15:50 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa kobiet: PRK SPR Lublin - Dablex AZS Gdańsk; STEREO 18:00 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa mężczyzn: Wisła Płock - Zagłębie Lubin; STEREO 20:05 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics (KO TV Classics); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Puchar Świata w triathlonie - Nowa Zelandia (Nowa Zelandia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:25 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Tunezji; felieton; STEREO 22:30 Zwarcie - Jerzy Żukowski, Włodzimierz Szaranowicz - odc. 52; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Puchar UEFA - Zenit - Bayern (Zenit - Bayern) kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO 00:45 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Cudze serce 8:00 Jack i czarodziejska fasola (1/2) 10:00 Być kochanym przez pana Lamberta 12:00 Jack i czarodziejska fasola (1/2) 14:00 Panna Marple: Tajemnica Sittaford 16:00 Jane Doe: Porwany dla pamięci 18:00 W kolebce kłamstw 20:00 Koniec lata 22:00 Henryk VIII (2-ost.) 0:00 W kolebce kłamstw 2:00 Przeprowadzka Malcolma 4:00 Cudze serce Ale Kino! 8:00 Buena Vida Delivery 9:40 Człowiek, który zabił Liberty Valance'a 11:50 Podbój planety małp 13:25 Najdłuższy dzień 16:25 Poirot: Morderstwo na polu golfowym 18:20 Dwadzieścia dolców 20:00 60 sekund 22:05 Obcy przybysze 23:40 Seks na ekranie: Pokusy Ewy 0:40 Bezimienni 2:20 Nadzy 3:55 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 6:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (2) 7:00 Dorastanie...: Zebry 8:00 Młode i dzikie: Nowe życie 8:30 Młode i dzikie: Krok w nieznane 9:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ludzka ryba 10:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Prawdziwy gremlin 11:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Potwór z bagien 12:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Diabeł błotny 13:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Niewidzialna jaszczurka 14:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ryba Frankenstein 15:00 Dzika przyroda w kadrze (5) 15:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Humbaki, goryle nizinne i lamparty 16:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Nocny prześladowca 17:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ośmiornica imitatorka 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (13) 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) 19:00 Nasze małe gorylątko 21:00 Dzika przyroda w kadrze (6) 21:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Wargacze, żarłacze białe i ośmiornica olbrzymia 22:00 Dzika Afryka: Jeziora i rzeki 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Bohaterscy ratownicy 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (13) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) 1:00 Nasze małe gorylątko 3:00 Dzika przyroda w kadrze (6) 3:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Wargacze, żarłacze białe i ośmiornica olbrzymia 4:00 Dzika Afryka: Jeziora i rzeki 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Bohaterscy ratownicy AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (142) 7:00 Szczury wodne (143) 8:00 Gwiezdne wrota (7) 9:00 Gwiezdne wrota (8) 10:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (1) 11:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (2) 12:00 Poszukiwani (5) 13:00 Zwierzak 15:00 Ulubieńcy Ameryki 17:00 The Amazing Race 9 (5) 18:00 The Amazing Race 9 (6) 19:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (20) 20:00 Poszukiwani 3 (18) 21:00 Więzy krwi (18) 22:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 (4) 23:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 7 (8) 0:00 Więzy krwi (18) 1:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 (4) 2:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 7 (8) 3:00 Poszukiwani 3 (18) 4:00 The Amazing Race 9 (5) 5:00 The Amazing Race 9 (6) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (11) 6:30 Życie w Hollyoaks (12) 7:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (13) 7:30 Życie w Hollyoaks (14) 8:00 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 8:40 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 9:15 Czerwony Karzeł (2) 9:50 Czerwony Karzeł (3) 10:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (11) 10:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (12) 11:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (13) 11:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (14) 12:20 Życie w Hollyoaks (15) 12:50 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 13:25 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 14:00 Czerwony Karzeł (2) 14:35 Czerwony Karzeł (3) 15:10 Doktor Who (8) 16:05 Doktor Who (9) 17:05 Doktor Who (10) 18:00 Doktor Who (11) 19:00 Show Catherine Tate 19:40 Historie wielkich gwiazd (3) 20:20 Biuro (4) 21:00 Każdy z każdym (5) 21:40 Graham Norton 22:20 Milczący świadek (7) 23:20 Milczący świadek (8) 0:20 Każdy z każdym (5) 0:55 Biuro (4) 1:25 Milczący świadek (7) 2:20 Milczący świadek (8) 3:15 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 4:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 5:10 Doktor Who (8) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (10) 6:50 Kuchenne koszmary (3) 7:40 Kuchenne koszmary (4) 8:30 Forsa na strychu (13) 8:55 Forsa na strychu (14) 9:20 Forsa na strychu (15) 9:45 Forsa na strychu (16) 10:10 Kuchenne koszmary (5) 11:05 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (10) 11:55 Kuchenne koszmary (3) 12:55 Kuchenne koszmary (4) 13:55 Forsa na strychu (13) 14:20 Forsa na strychu (14) 14:45 Forsa na strychu (15) 15:10 Forsa na strychu (16) 15:35 Forsa na strychu (13) 16:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (5) 16:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (6) 17:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (1) 18:00 Ku... jak kucharz (3) 19:00 Gotuj - nie tyj! (2) 19:30 Gotuj - nie tyj! (3) 20:00 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 21:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (5) 21:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (6) 22:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (1) 23:00 Ku... jak kucharz (3) 0:00 Gotuj - nie tyj! (2) 0:30 Gotuj - nie tyj! (3) 1:00 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 1:55 Kuchenne koszmary (5) 2:50 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (10) 3:45 Forsa na strychu (14) 4:10 Kuchenne koszmary (3) 5:05 Kuchenne koszmary (4) Canal + 7:00 Minisport+ 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:25 Jest sprawa... 9:00 Irak w kawałkach 10:35 Noc w muzeum 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Nowy Jork - miasto sztuki 14:05 Premiera: Cudowny świat przyrody: Jenot - mieszkaniec wielkiej metropolii (11/13) 14:35 X-Men 16:20 World Trade Center 18:25 Wieczór specjalny: Pastisz i parodia: Lęk wysokości 20:00 Wieczór specjalny: Pastisz i parodia. Premiera: Wielkie kino 21:30 Wieczór specjalny: Pastisz i parodia: Komedia romantyczna 23:00 Wieczór specjalny: Pastisz i parodia: Hot Shots! 0:30 Wieczór specjalny: Pastisz i parodia: Hot Shots 2 2:05 GranatowyPrawieCzarny 3:55 Spotkajmy się w więzieniu 5:35 Jutro premiera Canal + Film 7:00 Tron syreny 8:35 Dzieci słońca 9:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Seinfeldyzacja (1/13) 10:00 Łapu-capu 10:10 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i zła dziewczyna (4/16) 10:55 Kopia Mistrza 12:40 Szkoła dla drani 14:25 Królowa 16:10 Glastonbury 2007 18:15 Całe szczęście 20:00 Życie na podsłuchu 22:15 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Widmo 23:40 Wielkie kino 1:05 Pułapka 2:50 9. kompania 5:15 Zakochani widzą słonie Canal + Sport 7:00 Moby i jego historia 7:55 Czempioni w Plusie: Marta Domachowska 8:55 Liga gra 9:35 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 9:55 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 12:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 12:40 Piłka nożna: Serie A 13:10 Piłka nożna: Premiership 13:40 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 15:45 Biało na czarnym: Tomasz Hajto 16:05 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 16:35 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 17:05 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 19:15 Biało na czarnym: Jan Urban 19:40 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 20:00 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 22:10 1 na 1 22:30 Piłka nożna: Liga+ 0:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 2:00 Piłka nożna: Premiership Plus 3:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 5:00 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Ufolągi 8:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:10 Ben 10 10:35 Ben 10 11:00 Storm Hawks 11:25 Młodzi Tytani 11:50 Robotboy 12:45 Klasa 3000 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 15:50 Baranek Shaun 16:00 Cartoonowa 60-tka 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Storm Hawks 18:00 Scooby i oporny wilkołak 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:05 Ben 10 20:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:55 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Zakochać się 7:45 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Francis Ford Coppola (1) 8:10 Przełomowy czwartek 9:55 Boy Ecury 11:20 Jedni i drudzy 14:20 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Francis Ford Coppola (2) 14:50 Bojkot 16:50 Radosne Purim 18:15 Zakochać się 20:00 Sobotnia premiera: Duchy Jindabyne 22:00 W marzeniach 23:40 Czerwoni 2:50 Miasto pełne namiętności 4:35 Mistrzowie horroru 2 (1) 5:35 W blasku Hollywood 2: Julianne Moore (27) Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (20) 6:30 Mama na pełny etat (21) 7:00 Przewodnik po świecie (13) 7:30 Bazar (1) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (23) 10:00 Przepisy na sobotę (5) 10:30 Przepisy na sobotę (6) 11:00 Wesele od kuchni (7) 11:30 Wesele od kuchni (8) 12:00 Boskie wnętrza (81) 12:30 Butik (28) 13:00 Pogotowie finansowe (1) 13:30 Pogotowie finansowe (2) 14:00 Projekt: Kreator mody (8) 15:00 Porady różowej brygady (3) 16:00 Przepisy na sobotę (5) 16:30 Przepisy na sobotę (6) 17:00 Poznaj moich rodziców (5) 18:00 Pogotowie finansowe (1) 18:30 Pogotowie finansowe (2) 19:00 Boskie wnętrza (81) 19:30 Butik (28) 20:00 Projekt: Kreator mody (8) 21:00 Porady różowej brygady (3) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (123) 23:00 Czego pragną kobiety (15) 23:30 Bazar (1) 0:00 Nawiedzone miejsca 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (123) 2:00 Samotność w Atlancie (5) 3:00 Czego pragną kobiety (15) 3:30 Bazar (1) 4:00 Pogotowie finansowe (1) 4:30 Pogotowie finansowe (2) 5:00 Areszt domowy (9) 5:30 Szkoła tańca Jilliny (7) Discovery Channel 6:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Lodołamacz/Pieniądze/Kręgielnie 6:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Ciężarówki kopalniane/IKEA/Kontrola ruchu lotniczego 7:00 Strefa śmierci: Ostre starcie: Pustynna burza 8:00 Broń przyszłości: Siła strachu 9:00 Wraki - Reaktywacja (1) 9:30 Wraki - Reaktywacja (2) 10:00 poTURBOwani (5) 11:00 Brainiac (5) 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Lodołamacz/Pieniądze/Kręgielnie 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Ciężarówki kopalniane/IKEA/Kontrola ruchu lotniczego 13:00 Strefa śmierci: Ostre starcie: Pustynna burza 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Siła strachu 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Armata Archimedesa 16:00 Budowle dla mistrzów: Supernowoczesna arena sportowa 17:00 poTURBOwani (1) 18:00 poTURBOwani (2) 19:00 Faceci w bieli (5) 20:00 Brudna robota: Poławiacz krewetek 21:00 Bryki nie z fabryki: Ciężarówka dla budowlańców 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (4) 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 23:00 Brainiac (9) 0:00 W globalnym warsztacie - banglijskie gruchoty (2) 1:00 Okrutni ludzie: W umyśle zabójcy 2:00 Katastrofy: Supertajfun 3:00 Bryki nie z fabryki: Ciężarówka dla budowlańców 4:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (4) 4:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 5:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Armata Archimedesa Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (10) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (32) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (45) 8:00 Doskonałość ciała: Od zapłodnienia do narodzin 9:00 Przywróceni życiu (5) 10:00 Superstatki: American Queen - pierwsza dama Missisipi 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 11:30 Jak to działa? (1) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (10) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (32) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (45) 14:00 Doskonałość ciała: Od zapłodnienia do narodzin 15:00 Przywróceni życiu (5) 16:00 Superstatki: American Queen - pierwsza dama Missisipi 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 17:30 Jak to działa? (1) 18:00 Premiera: Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (1) 18:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (2) 19:00 Brainiac (5) 20:00 Niezbite dowody: Zamach w Oklahoma City 21:00 Przyczyny wypadków (3) 22:00 Superstatki: Eirik Raude - poszukiwacz ropy naftowej 23:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (5) 0:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (1) 0:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (2) 1:00 Brainiac (5) 2:00 Niezbite dowody: Zamach w Oklahoma City 3:00 Przyczyny wypadków (3) 3:50 Superstatki: Eirik Raude - poszukiwacz ropy naftowej 4:40 Big Daddy Kustomizer (5) 5:35 Narodziny MG (3) Discovery World 6:00 Pędzące maszyny: Rekordy pociągów parowych 7:00 Historia oręża: Waffen SS 8:00 Rewolucja październikowa w kolorze (1) 9:00 Discovery Atlas: Brazylia bez tajemnic 11:00 Superjazda: Eleanor 12:00 Pędzące maszyny: Rekordy pociągów parowych 13:00 Historia oręża: Waffen SS 14:00 Rewolucja październikowa w kolorze (1) 15:00 Discovery Atlas: Brazylia bez tajemnic 17:00 Superjazda: Eleanor 18:00 Pędzące maszyny: Rekordy pociągów parowych 19:00 Historia oręża: Waffen SS 20:00 Rewolucja październikowa w kolorze (1) 21:00 Premiera: Discovery Atlas: Brazylia bez tajemnic 23:00 Duchy: Dom z piekła rodem 0:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Zmiana kierunku 1:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Recepta za opłatą 2:00 Rewolucja październikowa w kolorze (1) 3:00 Discovery Atlas: Brazylia bez tajemnic 4:45 Duchy: Dom z piekła rodem 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie - ciąg dalszy: Wieża Eiffla Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Amerykański smok Jake Long 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Kim Kolwiek 9:35 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Magiczny duet 12:00 Nowa szkoła króla 12:25 Nowa szkoła króla 12:50 Nowa szkoła króla 13:15 Nowa szkoła króla 13:40 Nowa szkoła króla 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Basil - wielki mysi detektyw 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Księga Dżungli 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Kapitan Flamingo 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 7:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 7:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 9:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 10:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 11:00 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 14:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 15:30 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 18:45 Jeździectwo: Zawody Global Champions Tour w Hamburgu 20:00 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 23:00 Fight Club 0:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 1:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 2:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 6:00 Rugby 8:00 Wiadomości poranne 9:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 10:00 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 10:30 Eurogole Weekend 11:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 11:15 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 12:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 13:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 14:00 Sport elektroniczny: Championship Gaming Series w Los Angeles 15:00 Rugby 16:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar Zdobywców Pucharów 17:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 18:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 19:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:30 Armwrestling: Pro Armwrestling League 20:00 Sport elektroniczny: Championship Gaming Series w Los Angeles 21:30 Sport elektroniczny: Championship Gaming Series w Los Angeles 23:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 0:45 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Moja przyjaciółka gwiazdka 7:20 Mój pierwszy ślub 8:50 Biedni arystokraci 10:15 Sowie pole 11:45 Mały miś polarny 2: Tajemnicza wyspa 13:05 Pracownik miesiąca 14:50 Alex Rider: Misja Stormbreaker 16:25 Na psa urok 18:00 Dowód 19:40 Premiera: Gwiezdne wrota 10 (18) 20:25 Dom nad jeziorem 22:00 Nie-ostry dyżur 23:35 Zaklęte serca 1:10 Ultraviolet 2:35 Obrońca 4:05 Pokonać siebie HBO 2 6:00 Jak usidlić faceta 7:45 Pogodynka 9:15 Zrzęda 11:00 Wytańczyć marzenia 12:55 Chłopaki 4 15:00 Syriana 17:05 Cztery amazonki 18:45 Głowa do góry 20:20 W blasku gwiazd 22:00 Edison 23:35 Shutter - Widmo 1:10 Morderstwo w bazie Presidio 2:35 E=mc2 4:10 Cinema, cinema 4:35 Wszystko naraz HBO Comedy 10:00 Obcy w Ameryce (3) 10:25 Scenariusz 12:00 Grzanie ławy 13:25 Ambitni 14:55 Sezon na misia 16:20 Cinema, cinema 16:45 Zatańczyć z Anną 18:35 Ambitni 20:05 Sezon na misia 21:30 Premiera: Na stojaka! (215) 22:00 Amatorzy w konopiach 23:40 Gdy zgaśnie namiętność 0:55 Na stojaka! (215) 1:25 Życie seksualne Ziemian 2:55 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Dixie: Witajcie w Ptaszewie (5) 8:40 Bajki: Pomysłowy Dobromir: Zimowy ogród (20) 8:55 Bajki: Proszę słonia: Witaminki (1) 9:05 Seans w Iluzjonie 9:10 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 9:35 Seans w Iluzjonie: Przybłęda 10:45 Rodzina do kina 10:50 Rodzina do kina: Detektywi na wakacjach: Pierwszy dzień wakacji (1/5) 11:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii 11:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Rycerze i rabusie: Skarb Mohilanki (6/7) 12:25 Rodzina do kina 12:30 Rodzina do kina: Przeklęte Oko Proroka 14:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Czesław Petelski 14:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Czesław Petelski: Baza ludzi umarłych 16:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Czesław Petelski: Życie wróciło w Bieszczady 16:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Czesław Petelski: Aktorka 16:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Czesław Petelski: Domek dla Julii 17:00 Rodzina do kina 17:05 Rodzina do kina: Janka: Gdzie jest Sebastian? (7/15) 17:40 Rodzina do kina: Janka: Wielki skok (8/15) 18:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 18:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni: Kraków 1902 (5/8) 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 7B/81 19:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 6A/69 20:05 Seans sensacji 20:10 Seans sensacji: Wśród nocnej ciszy 22:10 Seans sensacji: Wątroba i ziemniaki 22:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii 22:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Kronika powstania w getcie warszawskim wg Marka Edelmana 0:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Requiem dla 500 tysięcy 0:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Janczar 0:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Janczar: Wypowiedź: Krzysztof Janczar 0:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Janczar: Nie zaznasz spokoju 2:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Janczar: Którędy do ludzi 3:00 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Classic Divertimezzo 10:00 Rewelacje muzyczne: Katarina Jovanović 10:25 Zakazane nuty: Sceny z życia muzycznego Sowieckiej Rosji 11:20 Muzyczna podróż: Sergiusz Rachmaninow: II koncert fortepianowy c-moll op. 18 12:10 Portrety: Siegfried Jerusalem 13:30 Classic Divertimezzo 17:00 Anton Bruckner: VI symfonia A-dur 18:10 Portrety: Sir Georg Solti 19:30 Felix Mendelssohn-Bartholdy: IV symfonia A-dur 'Włoska' op. 90 20:05 Felix Mendelssohn-Bartholdy: Preludium i fuga e-moll op. 35 20:30 'Tchourai' 21:25 Szkoła tańca Germaine Acogny 22:25 'A Benguer' 23:35 Studio taneczne: Vincent Paterson 0:05 Około północy: African Rhythms Trio: Randy Westona na żywo z New Morning, 2004 1:10 Około północy: W drodze z Randy Westonem 2:00 Około północy: World Music: Lhasa, Raul Paz, Eliades Ochoa na Festiwalu Paleo, 2004 3:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Michel Portal i Jacky Terrasson na żywo podczas Festiwalu w Marciac, 2007 5:00 Jazz Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (64) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (12) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (1) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (68) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (11) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (63) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (35) 8:00 Noddy (54) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (44) 8:15 Blanka (10) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (46) 8:30 Pingu 6 (7) 8:40 SamSam (6) 8:50 Rumcajs (27) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (19) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (13) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (9) 9:45 Bracia koala (72) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (8) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (28) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (20) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (20) 11:00 Noddy i przygoda na wyspie 11:25 Świnka Peppa (45) 11:30 Pingu 6 (6) 11:40 SamSam (5) 11:50 Rumcajs (26) 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly (5) 12:25 Śniegusie (26) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (42) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (10) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (20) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (3) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (11) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (63) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (11) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (26) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (67) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (10) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (62) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (34) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (18) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (12) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (8) 16:45 Bracia koala (71) 17:00 Jedzmy z Groverem 17:25 Globtroter Grover (27) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (19) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (19) 18:00 Śniegusie (27) 18:05 Kopciuchelmo 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (21) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (4) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (12) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Penetratorzy 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 11:00 Date My Mom 12:00 Penetratorzy 12:30 Mastermix 14:00 The Kentucky Kid 16:00 Moja własna gwiazda 17:00 MTV w domu u... 17:30 Życie Ryana 18:00 Greek 18:30 Date My Mom 19:30 Pogromcy rekordów 20:00 Włatcy móch 20:30 Koty obiboki 21:00 Pojedynek gwiazd 21:30 Synowie rzeźnika 22:00 Włatcy móch 22:30 Ren i Stimpy 23:00 Jackass 23:30 South Park 0:00 Pięść mistrza Zen 0:30 Przerysowani 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Dzikie dziecko 7:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Wygnańcy 8:00 Sztormowe opowieści: Huragan Andrew (1/2) 8:30 Sztormowe opowieści: Huragan Andrew (2-ost.) 9:00 Asteroidy: Skała dnia sądnego 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Poniżej zera 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Drapacz chmur w Nowym Jorku 12:00 Pamiętniki z afrykańskiego rezerwatu 13:00 Złapany na gorącym uczynku 14:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Nowy porządek 15:00 Raport o Ziemi 2008 16:00 Sześć stopni może zmienić świat 17:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Zróbcie ze mnie geniusza 18:00 Rozkład na czynniki pierwsze: Boeing 747 19:00 Rozkład na czynniki pierwsze: Historyczny most 20:00 Zatopić niszczyciela 21:00 Premiera: Za kulisami: Dziki ogień 22:00 Za kulisami: 24 godziny na lotnisku w Miami 23:00 Sześć stopni może zmienić świat 1:00 I co wy na to? 2 (8) 1:30 I co wy na to? 2 (6) 2:00 Zatopić niszczyciela 3:00 Za kulisami: Dziki ogień 4:00 Za kulisami: 24 godziny na lotnisku w Miami 5:00 Sześć stopni może zmienić świat Planete 5:45 Poza szlakiem: Hiszpania (15/25) 6:15 Poza szlakiem: Kolumbia Brytyjska (16/25) 6:45 Poza szlakiem: Etiopia (17/25) 7:10 Poza szlakiem: Irlandia (18/25) 7:40 Jak świat długi i szeroki: Szanghaj (2/17) 8:35 Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: Rajd Doolittle'a (4/6) 9:30 Głos Indianina 10:25 Wielka wyprawa po sól 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Izrael (9/18) 11:50 Rodziny na świecie: Chiny (7/18) 12:25 Miejsca w pamięci: Bibracte (5/13) 13:20 Magowie z Vanuatu 14:15 Dzika plaża 15:45 Ostatni łowca słoni 16:40 Dahab - mekka płetwonurków 17:35 Na przekór wszystkiemu. Obrona Malty 18:30 Ród Bacardich i magia rumu 19:25 Swenkowie 20:15 Kobiety z Dorfak 20:45 Premiera. Planete Doc Review: Echa stron rodzinnych 22:15 Oczami strażniczek 23:05 Premiera. Seans Planete: Pedofilia jest rodzaju żeńskiego 0:05 Niewidzialni zabójcy: Mordercza grypa (1/4) 0:55 Niewidzialni zabójcy: Wirus Ebola (2/4) 1:45 Amerykański zbieg - prawda o Hassanie 2:40 Targowiska świata: Chan al-Chalili (1/6) 3:10 Targowiska świata: Mapuru Aparaita (2/6) 3:45 Targowiska świata: Sandaga (3/6) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Remont (48) 7:00 Pierwsza miłość (686) 7:40 Pierwsza miłość (687) 8:20 Pierwsza miłość (688) 9:00 Pierwsza miłość (689) 9:45 Pierwsza miłość (690) 10:30 Się kręci 11:15 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 12:00 Tylko miłość (31) 13:00 Graczykowie: Walentynki (49) 13:30 Graczykowie: Leon (50) 14:00 Wybierz gospodarkę 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Męskie decyzje (267) 16:00 TiVi Sekcja: Hanna Śleszyńska, Conrado Moreno 17:00 Prawo miasta (3) 18:00 Mamuśki (5) 18:30 Mamuśki (6) 19:00 Tango z aniołem: Podobno jesteś aniołem (31) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Tylko miłość (31) 21:40 Dziki (10) 22:30 Na zawsze razem 23:30 Mamuśki (5) 0:00 Mamuśki (6) 0:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Męskie decyzje (267) 1:30 Prawo miasta (3) 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Oblicza Ameryki 4:00 Tylko miłość (31) 5:00 TiVi Sekcja: Hanna Śleszyńska, Conrado Moreno Polsat Sport 7:00 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 9:20 Żużel: 1. liga polska 11:30 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 13:40 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 15:50 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Suzuki Warsaw Masters 18:55 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 21:25 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 0:00 Euro 2008 (4) 0:35 Kulisy sportu - wywiady Romana Kołtonia 1:10 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 4:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 9:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 11:10 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 13:25 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 15:40 Boks 17:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 19:55 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 22:10 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 0:20 K.O. TV Classics 1:15 Boks: Gala w Nowym Jorku 2:45 Boks: Gala w Carson TCM 6:40 Pole bitwy 8:45 Sokół maltański 10:25 Aleksander Wielki 12:45 Północ - północny zachód 15:00 Chitty Chitty Bang Bang 17:30 Historia Warner Brothers: 75 lat filmów komediowych 18:30 Gdzie są szpiedzy 20:20 Classic Shorts 2007: Always Crashing in The Same Car 21:00 Przetrwać w Nowym Jorku 22:55 Parszywa dwunastka 1:20 Sokół maltański 3:00 Przetrwać w Nowym Jorku 4:55 Gdzie są szpiedzy Tele 5 6:35 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (9/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Australijski patrol (12/13) 9:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (31/51) 10:25 Finanse Niuanse 10:50 Buon Appetito! 3 11:50 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 12:50 Akwanauci 13:20 Władca Pierścieni 15:50 Australijski patrol (8/13) 16:15 Nie mów mamie, że niania nie żyje 18:15 Mumbo Jumbo 20:00 Pościg 21:55 Ocean dusz (5/6) 23:00 Zimna kalkulacja 0:45 Bezwstydne dziewczyny 3:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Histeria w kosmosie (49) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg (65) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Bycze walki (39) 7:00 Freakazoid: Zjazd miłośników science fiction (7) 7:25 Planeta rocka: Tracy Chapman (17) 7:50 Friday Wear: Opiekunki (29) 8:00 Aparatka: Zakręcona (26) 8:30 Klub Winx 3: Ostatni trzepot skrzydeł (13) 9:15 Wielka płyta 9:45 Kod Lyoko 4: Dyżurny (4) 10:10 6 w pracy 5 (3) 10:35 Klub Winx 3: Furia (14) 11:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (17) 11:15 Przymierzalnia 11:20 Przymierzalnia: Generation O! (2) 11:45 Przymierzalnia 11:50 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (8) 12:15 Przymierzalnia 12:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Za czym ta kolejka? (22) 12:45 Przymierzalnia 12:50 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (18) 12:55 Spalony 14:35 Dziewczyny i miłość: Robię się krnąbrna (2) 15:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Uwaga! W tym odcinku występuje goryl (4) 15:25 Krewni i znajomi królika 15:50 Kod Lyoko 4: Skidbladnir (5) 16:15 6 w pracy 5 (4) 16:40 Ruby Gloom: Czaszki nie płaczą (10) 17:05 Aparatka: Ciuchy z odzysku (27) 17:30 Zoey 101: Loli podoba się Chase (21) 17:55 ZOOM 18:20 Brejk 18:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (19) 18:55 Brejk 19:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (7) 19:30 Brejk 19:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Nie ma jak w domu (20) 20:00 Brejk 20:05 Świat Raven: Pan Doskonały (29) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Tajemniczy ukochany pejcz (76) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (34) 21:30 Fresh Air: Kroniki Spiderwick 22:00 Fresh Air: Command & Conquer 3: Gniew Kane'a 22:30 Replay 22:45 Hyper Express 23:00 Game Factory: Turok (2) 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (33) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Making of: "Iron Man" 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (2) 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Kalifornia 6:50 Królowie koktajli: Miami 7:15 Domy marzeń (5) 8:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Simon Woodroffe 8:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (17) 9:00 Wielkie projekty: Edynburg 9:55 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Współczucie 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Berlin 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (2) 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Kalifornia 12:40 Królowie koktajli: Miami 13:05 Domy marzeń (5) 14:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Simon Woodroffe 14:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (17) 15:00 Wielkie projekty: Edynburg 15:55 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Współczucie 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Berlin 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (2) 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Kalifornia 18:40 Królowie koktajli: Miami 19:05 Domy marzeń (5) 20:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Simon Woodroffe 20:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (17) 21:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Grecja 21:55 Premiera: Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Argentyna 22:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (5) 23:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (6) 23:35 Wyszukane smaki: Sól i pieprz 0:00 Królowie koktajli: Paryż 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Mediolan 1:00 Miami Ink - studio tatuażu: W poszukiwaniu złota 2:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Przestrzeń życiowa 2:30 Luksusowe rezydencje: Kwestia gustu 3:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Szanghaj 3:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów (6) 4:00 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (1) 4:30 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (2) 5:00 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (8) 5:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (9) TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy (1) 8:00 Wolność Słowa 8:30 Klub@ 9:00 Telezakupy 9:30 Szczęśliwe dni Jamiego Olivera (1) 10:00 Autostrada do nieba (97) 11:00 MacGyver (125) 12:00 Mały lord 14:00 Zakładnik na drzewie 16:00 Star Trek: Pasożyty (29) 17:00 Star Trek: Amok (30) 18:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 18:30 Paczka 2 (12) 19:00 Temat numer 1 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 W morzu uczuć 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Pustynny piorun 0:30 Wolność Słowa 1:00 Octava dies 1:30 Żebro Adama 2:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 3:00 Temat numer 1 3:30 MacGyver (125) 4:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Portfel 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:40 Firma 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Ostatnie piętro 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Film dokumentalny 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Film dokumentalny 20:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:30 Prosto z Polski 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Supermeteo 0:10 Bilans tygodnia 0:30 Pogoda 0:35 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 1:15 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 1:30 Serwis informacyjny 1:55 Pogoda 2:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:00 Prosto z Polski 3:30 Supermeteo 3:40 Nieruchomości 4:00 Serwis sportowy 4:05 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:00 Skrót filmowy, Supermeteo, Film dokumentalny TVN 7 5:25 Telesklep 7:00 Music Chat 8:05 Świat według Dzikich (13/19) 8:35 Świat według Dzikich (14/19) 9:05 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (16/21) 9:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (17/21) 10:05 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (18/21) 10:40 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (19/21) 11:10 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (20/21) 11:40 Londyn jest cool 13:40 Inwazja porywaczy jaj 14:15 Szkoła rocka 16:30 Przyjaciele (22/24) 17:00 Przyjaciele (23/24) 17:30 Przyjaciele (24-ost.) 18:00 Przyjaciele (1/24) 18:30 Przyjaciele (2/24) 19:00 Dwóch i pół (16) 19:30 Dwóch i pół (17) 20:00 Dwóch i pół (18) 20:30 Dwóch i pół (19) 21:00 Dwóch i pół (20) 21:30 Czarownice z Eastwick 23:55 Mroczna dzielnica 1:55 Wróżki 3:00 Laski na czacie 4:30 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Miasto kobiet 8:40 Mamo, to ja 9:05 Zdrowy start 9:10 Zdrowie na obcasach 9:40 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (1) 10:40 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają (3) 11:30 Nigella ekspresowo 12:05 Zaklinacze wnętrz 12:35 Ślubne pogotowie 13:05 SOS Uroda 13:35 Zdrowie na obcasach 14:05 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Tajemnice ciała 2 (4) 15:35 Nianiu, na pomoc! (10) 16:25 Zdrowy start 16:30 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 17:00 Ślubne pogotowie 17:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (1) 18:35 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 19:05 Babska jazda (9) 19:25 Nigella ekspresowo (9) 20:00 Siostra królowej (2-ost.) 21:00 Prywatny instruktor tańca 21:30 Magiel towarzyski 22:10 Uwaga, faceci! (4) 23:00 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 23:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 0:00 Pani Bovary (2/3) 1:00 Babska jazda 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:55 Grunt to zdrowie 4:20 Ona czyli ja 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Operacja Tuning 7:30 Jazda polska 8:00 Toolbox 8:30 Grand Prix na torze 9:00 Legendy PRL 2 9:30 Monster Jam 10:00 Top Gear 2006 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń 12:30 Co poszło nie tak 13:00 Motoszoł 14:00 Na osi 14:30 De Lux 2 14:45 Turbo kamera 15:15 Auto-Sport 15:30 Gadżet Lab 16:15 Polak potrafi 16:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:15 Top Gear 2006 18:15 Zakup kontrolowany 5 19:15 Mechanik 19:45 Wypadek - przypadek 20:15 Na osi 20:45 Auto-Sport 21:00 Jak to ruszyć? 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń 22:00 Gadżet Lab 22:45 Szkoła Auto 23:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 23:30 Drogi do Euro 2008 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Na każdą kieszeń 3:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:00 Operacja Tuning 4:30 Wypadek - przypadek 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 Hydrozagadka 10:15 Magnum Photos. Narodziny legendy 11:15 Kiss Me, Kate 13:45 Alternatywy 4: Profesjonaliści (4/9) 14:50 Sublokator 16:20 Niezapomniane kreacje Carlosa Kleibera - Ludwig van Beethoven: VII symfonia 17:05 Umberto D. 18:30 Carmina Burana 19:40 Tak trzeba żyć 20:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia 20:30 Teatr Telewizji: Konstytucja 3 maja 22:00 Więcej niż fikcja: Smak ziemi 23:25 Barok 1:10 Jazz-club Kultura: The Vandermark 5 2:25 Pocałunek niedźwiedzia 4:00 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 Kochlik 7:30 Kocha, nie kocha 8:00 Parot 8:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 Viva Movie 14:00 In & Out 15:00 Parot 15:30 Chartsurfer 17:00 O co kaman? 18:00 Hot or Not 18:50 Planet VIVA 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Club Charts 22:00 Personality 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Ptaki 10:05 Niebo spada 11:55 Miłość na ziemi 14:10 Kwiecień 15:40 Most Łańcuchowy 18:10 Dalekie pawilony (2/3) 20:00 Volpone albo lis 21:40 Salon filmowy - Mike Hodges: Czarna tęcza 23:30 Klucz 1:35 Bad Boy Bubby 3:25 Szaman AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 13 USA/Kanada 1997 10:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 1987 11:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 1987 12:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1987 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 1987 14:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1987 15:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1987 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1987 17:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1987 18:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1987 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1987 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 1987 21:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 1987 22:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 13 USA 1987 23:00 Jerycho - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 USA 2006 00:00 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 25 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 00:30 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 26 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 01:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 12 USA/Kanada 1997 02:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 13 USA/Kanada 1997 03:00 Jerycho - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 USA 2006 04:00 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 25 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 04:30 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 26 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 04:55 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 12 USA/Kanada 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Poławiacz pereł - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney King, wyk. Joey Honsa, Amy Jean Johnson, Maddie Abshire, Brian Boland USA 2004 07:35 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Jessica Alba, Paul Walker - magazyn filmowy 08:00 Za dużo naraz - komedia muzyczna reż. Álvaro Begines, wyk. Carlos Álvarez-Novoa, Raúl Arévalo, Angels Aymar, Manolo Caro Hiszpania 2006 09:40 Wakacje w domu - komediodramat reż. Jodie Foster, wyk. Holly Hunter, Robert Downey Jr., Anne Bancroft, Geraldine Chaplin USA 1995 11:25 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Melissa Gilbert - magazyn filmowy 11:55 Młody Winston - film biograficzny reż. Richard Attenborough, wyk. Simon Ward, Robert Shaw, Anne Bancroft, Jack Hawkins Wlk. Brytania/USA 1972 14:00 Tłumaczka - thriller reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Sean Penn, Catherine Keener, Jesper Christensen Wlk. Brytania/USA/Francja 2005 16:10 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Sydney Pollack - magazyn filmowy 16:40 Poławiacz pereł - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney King, wyk. Joey Honsa, Amy Jean Johnson, Maddie Abshire, Brian Boland USA 2004 18:15 Wakacje w domu - komediodramat reż. Jodie Foster, wyk. Holly Hunter, Robert Downey Jr., Anne Bancroft, Geraldine Chaplin USA 1995 20:00 Najlepsze z najlepszych Parszywe dranie - komedia reż. Frank Oz, wyk. Glenne Headly, Michael Caine, Steve Martin, Anton Rodgers USA 1988 21:50 Lifting serca - komedia romantyczna reż. Eliseo Subiela, wyk. Pep Munné, María Barranco, Mariana Anghileri, Rosario Pardo Argentyna/Hiszpania 2005 23:25 Uciekinier - film SF reż. Paul Michael Glaser, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Maria Conchita Alonso, Jesse Ventura, Jim Brown USA 1987 01:05 Wszyscy twoi święci - dramat kryminalny reż. Dito Montiel, wyk. Dianne Wiest, Robert Downey Jr., Shia LaBeouf, Melonie Diaz USA 2006 02:45 Ostatnie tango w Paryżu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Jean-Pierre Léaud, Maria Schneider, Marlon Brando, Maria Michi Francja/ Włochy 1972 04:55 W blasku Hollywood 2: Billy Crystal - magazyn filmowy 05:20 Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Historie o duchach - magazyn filmowy (emisja w nocy z soboty na niedzielę) Fox Life 08:10 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 7 09:10 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 15, Podarunek reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Las Vegas 3 - serial odc. 4, Co się zdarzyło przed laty USA 2003 11:00 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 11, Humor łazienkowy USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 12, Zakazany owoc USA 1998 12:00 Summerland - serial odc. 9, Szkolne strapienie reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 12:55 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 8 13:45 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 2, Wysyp mężczyzn reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:35 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 3, Płaszcz i szpada reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 15:30 Abbey & Janice - show odc. 1 16:25 Brzydula Betty 2 - serial komediowy odc. 6, Zakazany romans Francja 2006 17:20 Summerland - serial odc. 10, Pokaz mody reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 18:15 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 9 19:10 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 17, Turniej kręglowy USA 2003 19:35 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 18, Restauracja USA 2003 20:05 Abbey & Janice - show odc. 2 21:00 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Nikt nie jest doskonały USA 2007 21:55 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, Walka wewnętrzna Cz. 2 USA 2005 22:45 Dirty Sexy Money - serial odc. 4, Romantyczna wycieczka USA 2007 23:40 Abbey & Janice - show odc. 3 00:35 Abbey & Janice - show odc. 4 01:35 Porozmawiaj ze mną - serial odc. 3 reż. Dearbhla Walsh, Wlk. Brytania 2007 02:25 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 17, Turniej kręglowy USA 2003 AXN Crime 06:15 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 24 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 14:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 15:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 17 16:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 18 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 24 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 19:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 20:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 19 21:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 20 22:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 00:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 19 00:50 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 20 01:40 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 02:30 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 03:20 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime ESPN Classic Sport 06:00 Seria Adrenalin Rush 2007 Drambuie Challenge Trans Scotland Challenge, Skye to Inverness 06:30 Ponadczasowe Trifecta i wyścigi Drag Racing 07:00 Streetball Sezon 3 odc. 6 07:30 Historia tenisa Marcelo Rios 08:00 Wielkie mecze Olympique Marsylia Olympique Marsylia - Sparta Praga z 23.10.1991 roku 09:00 Wielkie mecze Olympique Marsylia Olympique Marsylia - AC Milan z 17.03.1992 roku 10:00 Formuła 1 Retro 1976 rok 11:00 Mistrzowie świata Korzenie 12:00 Składanka z Premier League Najlepsze momenty z sezonu 13:00 Mistrzostwa Świata Superbike Przegląd sezonu 14:00 Formuła 1 Retro 1976 rok 15:00 Mistrzostwa Europy w koszykówce - "mecz finałowy mężczyzn z 2005 roku Grecja - Niemcy" 16:00 Sezon Koszykówka Bluegrass odc. 1 17:00 Duch Żeglarstwa 2007 Ponadczasowe - Setna rocznica ISAF 17:30 Gillette - świat sportu odc. 18 18:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki Żeglarstwo: Peter Blake - Grant Dalton 19:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w koszykówce - "mecz półfinałowy mężczyzn z 2006 roku Grecja - USA" 20:00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "mecz ćwierćfinałowy z 1995 roku Nowa Zelandia - Szkocja" 21:00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "mecz półfinałowy z 1995 roku Nowa Zelandia - Anglia" 22:00 Finał Pucharu Europy z 1987 roku FC Porto - Bayern Monachium 23:00 FA Premier League FC Liverpool - Arsenal Londyn z sezonu 23:30 FA Premier League Arsenal Londyn - Manchester United z sezonu 00:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki Żeglarstwo: Peter Blake - Grant Dalton 01:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w koszykówce - "mecz półfinałowy mężczyzn z 2006 roku Grecja - USA" 02:00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "mecz ćwierćfinałowy z 1995 roku Nowa Zelandia - Szkocja" 03:00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "mecz półfinałowy z 1995 roku Nowa Zelandia - Anglia" 04:00 Mistrzowie świata Korzenie 05:00 Składanka z Premier League Najlepsze momenty z sezonu Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hot-dogi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 08:10 Bosonoga Contessa: Powrót do domu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 08:35 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały świąteczny obiad - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 09:00 Desalinada - film krótkometrażowy 09:25 Słodki drań 2: Chwila relaksu dla zapracowanych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 09:55 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Jedzenie na dobry humor - magazyn kulturalny odc. 9 10:25 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrzyni smażenia kurczaka - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 10:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 11:15 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 3 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Ed Baines i Sophie Grigson - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 12:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 12:45 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hot-dogi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 12:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 3 13:45 Martha 2: Letnie rozrywki - talk-show odc. 85 14:30 Perypetie fermentujących jogurtów - film krótkometrażowy 14:55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Karp - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 15:20 Słodki drań 2: Chwila relaksu dla zapracowanych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 15:45 Jamie w domu: Pomidory - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 16:15 Na kolacji u arystokracji - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 16:45 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 3 17:30 Para w kuchni 2: Obiad październikowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 18:00 Antony w Maroku: Kiszone cytryny i sosy - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 1 18:30 Rosemary w akcji: Rosemary w jadłodajni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 18:55 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 19 19:05 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 11 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Empaniady - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 20:00 Figle: Rick Stein: Suflety beignet z sosem czekoladowym - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/10 20:10 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 8 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: W nowojorskiej kafeterii - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 8 21:05 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 21:45 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrzyni otwierania ostryg - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Transylwanii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 22:35 Kylie Kwong: Moje Chiny - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 6 23:00 Pyzata ja - komedia 00:30 Szef kuchni!: W pułapce talentu - serial komediowy odc. 10 01:10 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia: Egzamin - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 02:00 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 02:20 Sobota w kuchni: Gennaro Contaldo i Simon Rimmer - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 02:45 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 11 03:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Nadia Santini - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 04:00 Słodki drań 2: Chwila relaksu dla zapracowanych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 04:25 Przepis na sukces: Szalone torty i bar rodzeństwa - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 04:50 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Filety cielęce - Krystyna Kofta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 05:15 Para w kuchni 2: Obiad październikowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 05:45 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 19 05:55 Słodki drań: Tylko nie mazurki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 Movies 24 06:00 Decydujące 12 godzin - thriller 07:45 Gorzka zemsta - thriller 09:30 Nieprzyzwoite kuszenie - dramat obyczajowy 11:15 Ujęcie - dramat sensacyjny 13:00 Perry Mason: Pechowy gubernator - film kryminalny 14:45 Dom otwarty - film obyczajowy 16:30 Pod gruzami - dramat obyczajowy 18:15 Długa droga do domu - dramat obyczajowy 20:00 Perry Mason: Zabójczy pocałunek - film kryminalny 21:45 Zdruzgotani - dramat obyczajowy 23:30 Dziewczyna z zasadami - film erotyczny 01:15 Lustrzane odbicia - film erotyczny 03:00 W sidłach uczuć - thriller 04:30 Decydujące 12 godzin - thriller Zone Reality 06:00 Oko za oko - serial dokumentalny 06:25 Oko za oko - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 07:15 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 07:40 Ślubna niespodzianka - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Miss Popularności - serial dokumentalny 09:25 Cwana pułapka - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Detektyw Parco - serial dokumentalny 10:40 Detektyw Parco - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Jak dostać pracę - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Jak dostać pracę - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 12:20 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 12:45 Szczyt - program dokumentalny 13:35 Co powinieneś zrobić? - serial dokumentalny 14:25 Żona, matka i łowca przestępców - serial dokumentalny 14:50 Żona, matka i łowca przestępców - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Detektyw Parco - serial dokumentalny 15:40 Detektyw Parco - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Cwana pułapka - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 17:30 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 18:00 Szczyt - program dokumentalny 19:00 Zakręcony sport - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Zakręcony sport - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Zakręcony sport - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Zakręcony sport - serial dokumentalny 21:00 10 naj - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Wbrew prawu - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Wbrew prawu - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 00:50 10 naj - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Zakręcony sport - serial dokumentalny 02:05 Zakręcony sport - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Zakręcony sport - serial dokumentalny 02:55 Zakręcony sport - serial dokumentalny 03:20 Detektyw Parco - serial dokumentalny 03:45 Detektyw Parco - serial dokumentalny 04:10 Jak dostać pracę - serial dokumentalny 04:35 Jak dostać pracę - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Cwana pułapka - serial dokumentalny BBC Knowledge 06:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 19 06:30 Top Gear 2004 2 07:25 Sahara odc.: 1 08:20 Ray Mears: przetrwać najgorsze odc.: 5, 6 09:15 Top Gear 2004 2 10:10 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 13 10:35 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 14 11:05 Plemię odc.: 5 12:00 Ray Mears: przetrwać na świecie odc.: 6 12:30 Ray Mears: przetrwać na świecie odc.: 5 13:00 Top Gear 14:00 Top Gear 15:00 Top Gear 2004 2 16:00 Praktykant odc.: 10 17:00 Praktykant odc.: 11 18:00 Praktykant odc.: 12 19:00 Plemię odc.: 5 20:00 Ray Mears: przetrwać na świecie odc.: 5 20:30 Ray Mears: przetrwać na świecie odc.: 6 21:00 Ludzka twarz odc.: 1 22:00 Fobie odc.: 1 23:00 Top Gear 2004 2 00:00 Praktykant odc.: 10 00:55 Praktykant odc.: 11 01:50 Praktykant odc.: 12 02:45 Plemię odc.: 5 03:40 Ray Mears: przetrwać na świecie odc.: 5 04:10 Ray Mears: przetrwać na świecie odc.: 6 04:40 Ludzka twarz odc.: 1 05:35 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 19 TV 1000 06:00 Werdykt Film obyczajowy USA 1982 wyk.: Charlotte Rampling, Paul Newman, Jack Warden 08:10 Jimmy Neutron: Mały geniusz Film dla dzieci USA 2001 10:00 Poza sceną Film komediowy USA 1992 wyk.: Michael Caine, Christopher Reeve, Carol Burnett 12:00 Grease Film muzyczny USA 1978 wyk.: John Travolta, Olivia Newton-John, Stockard Channing 14:00 Kim jest ta dziewczyna? Film komediowy USA 1987 wyk.: Griffin Dunne, Madonna, Haviland Morris 16:10 Krwiożercza roślina Film komediowy USA 1986 wyk.: Rick Moranis, Vincent Gardenia, Ellen Greene 18:10 Projekt X Film komediowy USA 1987 wyk.: Helen Hunt, Matthew Broderick, Bill Sadler 20:00 Star Trek 4: Powrót na Ziemię Film fantastyczny USA 1986 wyk.: William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, Catherine Hicks 22:00 Dla naszych chłopców Film komediowy USA 1991 wyk.: Bette Midler, James Caan, George Segal 00:30 Monica - Histoires de femmes Film erotyczny Francja 2004 02:00 Intimate Andalouse Film erotyczny Francja 2005 04:00 Szkoła uczuć Film USA 2002 wyk.: Shane West, Mandy Moore, Peter Coyote left|thumb|79x79px 06:30 Min tjej 08:25 Simpsons 08:55 Simpsons 09:25 Ett geni i familjen 09:55 Ett geni i familjen 10:25 Scrubs 10:55 Scrubs 11:25 All of us 11:55 All of us 12:25 Momento 12:50 Sjukhuset 13:20 Sjukhuset 13:45 Kärlekens makt 15:35 Hemma hos Fran 16:05 Fab 5 17:00 Du är vad du äter 18:00 Lyxfällan 19:00 Nytt läge 20:00 Chuck 21:00 Sing a long 22:00 Extra extra! 22:30 Terminator 00:30 Tightrope 02:50 Book of Days 04:10 Girls behaving badly left|thumb|79x79px 05:50 Elias - den lilla räddningsbåten 06:00 Lazy Town 06:25 Teletubbies 06:50 Boblins 07:00 Postis Per 07:15 Dora utforskaren 07:40 Mumintrollens äventyr 08:10 Pokémon 08:30 Lattjo hela veckan 08:40 Mimmi & Mojje på turné 08:50 Lattjo hela veckan 08:59 Nyhetsmorgon lördag 11:30 Äntligen hemma 12:30 Sverige i veckan 13:00 CBS 60 minutes 14:00 Tipslördag 15:50 Allsvenskan 16:50 Tipslördag 17:00 Allsvenskan 18:00 Tipslördag 18:50 Keno 19:00 TV4Nyheterna 19:25 TV4Vädret 19:30 Postkodmiljonären 20:00 Körslaget 21:05 Lotto, Joker och Drömvinsten 21:10 Körslaget 21:30 The Queen of Sheba's Pearls 22:00 TV4Nyheterna och vädret 22:15 The Queen of Sheba's Pearls 00:15 Cursed 02:15 The Golden Child 04:05 Inget att förlora left|thumb|79x79px 08:30 Monster jam 09:00 Racerförarna 09:25 Racerförarna 09:50 Miami ink 10:45 Fab 5 11:40 Momento 12:25 Yrkeslandslaget: De utvalda 12:50 Momento 13:30 Celebrity poker showdown 15:10 Scrapheap challenge 16:05 LA Ink 17:00 It's always sunny in Philadelphia 17:30 100 år med hockey 18:30 Ishockey: Vitryssland-Sverige 21:45 Sea of love 23:55 Fargo 01:45 Club dread 03:40 Momento 04:10 A better tomorrow left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Världen i Fokus 06:30 DiTV 07:00 Världen i Fokus 07:30 DiTV 08:00 Världen i Fokus 08:30 DiTV 09:00 Adaktusson 09:30 Studio Virtanen 10:00 Insiderns guide till... 11:00 Floyd i Europa 11:30 Båtmagasinet 12:00 Världens bästa reklamfilm 12:30 Risky business 13:00 Studio Belinda 13:30 Studio Virtanen 14:00 Engstrand 45 minuter 15:00 Lech Walesa - tjugo år senare 16:00 Nobelity 17:55 Riskera allt 19:00 72 hour race 20:00 Människornas stad 20:40 Människornas stad 21:15 Live from Baghdad 23:30 Bombmakaren 01:05 Människornas stad 01:40 Människornas stad 02:15 Studio Belinda 02:45 Studio Virtanen 03:10 Deutsche Welle Journal left|thumb|79x79px 07:00 Sändningsuppehåll 12:35 Yrrol - en kolossalt genomtänkt film 14:05 Ursäkta, vad är klockan? 15:40 Rosa Pantern 17:35 Rasmus, Pontus och Toker 19:00 The minus man 21:00 Carlito's way 23:25 De hänsynslösa 01:00 Tjuren från Bronx 03:05 The 24th day 04:40 13 moons left|thumb|79x79px 10:00 Pro-am poker equalizer 11:45 Formel 3 12:40 Smärtsamma smällar 13:05 Fotbollskanalen - EM-magasinet 13:50 Friidrottsvärlden i veckan 14:25 Vattensportsmagasinet 14:55 Destination Wien 15:25 Spelmäklarna 15:55 Garage race 16:50 Redbull x-fighters 2008 17:50 Supermoto highlights 18:50 Motocross highlights 19:55 La liga 20:50 Fotbollshöjdpunkter 20:55 La liga 21:55 La liga 22:50 Fotbollshöjdpunkter 22:55 La liga 00:00 IFL Fight Night 00:55 IFL Fight Night 01:50 Poker after dark 02:35 Poker after dark 03:20 Poker after dark 04:05 Poker after dark 04:50 Sändningsuppehåll Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Sweden z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Sweden z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 Sweden z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 8 Sweden z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Knowledge z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 1000 z 2008 roku